Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun!
by ChristyTaniaElf
Summary: no summary :D


FF ini Cuma khayalan saya semata. Murni dari otak saya. Saya juga penulis baru. Jadi masih butuh saran dan kritikannya. Makasih. J

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja menatap 2 orang paruh baya dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Aku tidak mau appa! Dia hanya anak kecil yang akan merepotkanku nantinya!" tolak namja itu pada ayahnya.

"Usia kalian hanya terpaut 3 tahun itu wajar Kyu. Jadi dia bukan anak kecil." Ujar sang umma pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja dia hanya anak SMA yang manja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Appa, umma.. aku sudak dewasa. Aku bahkan sudah bekerja, jadi ijinkan aku mencari calon isteri sendiri appa." Ucap kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih appa. Ijinkan aku menikah dengannya. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan yeoja pilihan appa, yeoja yang sama sekali tidak kucintai." Tambah Kyuhyun menatap lekat orangtuanya.

"Jadi kau ingin menikahi gadis murahan itu, eoh ? Cho Kyuhyun, dia bukanlah gadis yang pantas untukmu. Dia bukan dari keluarga terpandang seperti Sungmin. Dia hanya mencintai uangmu bukan dirimu!" ucap Hankyung.

"Appa! Seohyun bukan gadis seperti itu! Dia gadis baik-baik!" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima karena kekasihnya direndahkan oleh sang ayah.

"Kyu, appa mu benar. Dia hanya mengincar harta kita. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu Kyu. Percayalah pada umma, chagi." Tutur heechul sambil mengelus sayang pundak Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin sekarang kami belum mempunyai bukti dari perkataan kami, tapi kami tahu apa yang yeoja itu lakukan dibelakangmu Kyu. Lagipula Sungmin itu cantik, umma yakin seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan jatuh cinta padanya." Tambah heechul.

"Ne Kyu, appanya adalah sahabat sekalius relasi bisnis appa." Hankyung menambahi.

"Tapi pernikahan itu bukan hal main-main appa, itu adalah hal yang sakral!"

**Kyuhyun's pov**

"Tapi pernikahan itu bukan hal main-main appa, itu adalah hal yang sakral!"

Aku menatap orangtuaku dangan kesal. Bahkan aku sudah 21 tahun kenapa aku masih diatur oleh mereka. Aku sudah mengikuti semua kemauan mereka, bahkan aku merekan cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi karena mereka ingin aku meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, dan sekarang mereka akan menjodohkanku dengan anak kecil ? tidak terimakasih appa umma!

"Mian appa umma, aku menolak untuk dijodohkan. Aku sudah punya Seohyun." Tolak ku halus.

"Tidak bisa Kyu. Sungmin sudah menyetujuinya. Dan appa lihat Minnie sangat menyukaimu, Kyu ." tutur appa. Aku mengernyit bingung mendengar penuturan appaku ini.

"sebernarnya aku dijodohkan dengan siapa appa ? sungmin atau Minnie ?" tanyaku bingung. Karena appaku menyebut 2 nama yeoja yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Kulihat appaku terkekeh.

"Haha… keduanya Kyu. Tapi 2 nama itu orang yang sama." Jawab appaku.

"Dia bernama Lee Sungmin Kyu, dan dia Lebih sering dipanggil Minnie." Tambah appaku.

Tapi tunggu..

"Lee Sungmin?! Adik Hae hyung ?" tanyaku kurang yakin.

"Ne, Kyu. Kalian sudah saling kenal bukan ? bahkan Minnie sendiri yang ingin dijodohkan denganmu."

Aish! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan yeoja manja itu. Aish.. jadi yeoja itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya ?

**Flashback**

Hari ini aku mengantar Donghae hyung untuk menjemput adiknya di sebuah sekolah yang sangat bagus. Tentu saja! Itu sekolah yang didirikan oleh harabeojiku, sudah pasti aku puji bukan ? bahkan presiden pun mengakuinya.

Kulirik jam yang bertengger di tanganku. 15.25!

"Aish.. kenapa lama sekali hyung ? aku ada janji dengan Seohyun." Kesalku pada Donghae hyung.

"Sebentar lagi juga keluar. Jika mobilku tak disita appaku aku tak akan meminta bantuanmu." Jawabnya.

Cih! jika tak dia hyungku sudah ku jitak kepala kosongnya itu. Aish jam 4 nanti aku akan pergi dengan Seohyun.

"Oppa! Hiks! Huwee~" kulihat seorang yeoja berlari kearahku dan Donghae hyung sambil menangis.

"Waegeurae ? kenapa menangis ? apa yoona mengejekmu lagi ?" tanya Donghae hyung sambil mengusap air mata yeoja itu.

'apa dia adik Donghae hyung ?'pikirku

"Oppa nugu ? kenapa dia tampan sekali oppa ?" yeoja itu bertanya pad Donghae hyung sambil menatapku dengan mata indahnya. Eoh ? indah ? dia anak kecil kyu!

"Dia teman oppa, chagi. Cho Kyuhyun namanya. Menyukainya eoh ?" goda Donghae hyung padanya.

"Kyu, dia adikku Lee Sungmin." Donghae hyung menarik yeoja itu mendekat kearahku.

"annyeong Kyuhyun oppa! Lee Sungmin imnida, yeoja paling cantik, manis, dan imut dari keluarga Lee!" katanya sambil berganti ganti pose.

Apa apaan yeoja ini ? tadi menangis tersedu-sedu, sekarang dengan cerianya mengenalkan diri sambil berganti ganti pose.

"Oppa aku menyukaimu! Aku ingin kita menikah nanti dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, ottae ? oppa maukan ?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak, aku sudah mempunyai yeojachingu yang cantik, berbadan sexy dan tinggi, tidak gendut sepertimu!" jawabku tajam. Heuh! Aku tak mau menikah dengan yeoja aneh sepertimu nona!

"Ya! Kenapa oppa menolak? Aku tak terima penolakan! Aku akan meminta pada appa agar kita bisa menikah, dan oppa tak bisa menolak itu!" kukuhnya.

"Sekarang oppa antar aku pulang. Aku tak mau appa marah karena aku terlambat pulang. Ini mobil oppa, kan ?"

Dengan seenaknya sungmin masuk kedalam mobilku, dan duduk di depan. Kulihat Donghae hyung hanya cekikilan melihat kelakuan adik gilanya itu.

"Dia memang seperti tiu Kyu. Bahkan dia bukan hanya paling manis dan imut, tapi dia juga paling egois di keluarga Lee." Tutur Donghae hyung.

**Flashback end**

**Kyuhyun's pov end**

137~

Sungmin menatap jengah pada dua sosok yang duduk dihadapannya. Sesekali ia mendengus sebal melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh sepasang manusia itu.

"Ya! Oppa eonni! Sampai kapan kalian akan berciuman dihadapan gadis manis yang imut dan tak berdosa seperti ku ini, eoh ?" kesal Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"dan kau sudah berdosa sekarang." Jawab orang yang Sungmin panggil oppa,-donghae.

"Ya! Kenapa oppa berbicara seperti itu ? oppa ingin aku adukan pada umma dan appa, eoh ? karena berbicara tidak baik padaku ?" kata Sungmin membuat Donghae menatap adiknya kesal.

"Memang oppa mengatakan apa ?" tanya Donghae

"Ya! Oppa! Kenapa membuatku kesal ?" teriak Sungmin sambil melempar bantal sofa pada Donghae.

Sementara yeoja yang duduk disamping donghae menatap mereka sambil tersenyum geli. Lee bersaudara ini memang susah sekali akur. Donghae yang senang sekali membuat Sungmin, adiknya kesal. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia mudah sekali terpancing emosinya, mungkin karena dia masih labil jadi dia belum bisa mengontrol emosinya, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah hae, jangan membuat Sungmin semakin kesal." Lerainya sambil menarik lembut lengan Donghae.

"Ne, hyukkie. Aku tak akan menggoda adikku yang manja ini." Jawab Donghae.

"Eonni, sini duduk disamping Minnie bantu Minnie mengerjakan pr~" rengek Sungmin, menarik narik lengan Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk, kekasih Donghae.

"Eonni, Minnie tak mengerti yang ini~" sungmin menunjuk soal yang menurutnya susah.

"Ah ini! Ini hanya perlu dikalikan terlebih dahulu lalu bla.. bla.." Eunhyuk menjelaskan semua soal tak sungmin mengerti dengan sabar karena sungmin susah sekali mengerti penjelasannya.

"Min, nanti malam Kyuhyun dan keluarganya akan kemari." Kata Donghae sambil menatap adiknya yang sedang belajar.

"Mwo? Jeongmal ? ah~ aku akan berdandan dengan cantik. Kya! Aigoo.. jam berapa ini ? jam 4 ?! kya!" sungmin merespon ucapan Donghae dengan berlebihan bahkan pencil yang ia gunakan untuk belajar dilempar entah kemana.

"Eonni, bantu aku berdandan sekarang. Ayo eonni!"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk beranjak meninggalkan Donghae yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Kenapa adiknya begitu mengagumi seorang Cho Kyuhyun ? bahkan merengek minta dijodohkan dengan namja dingin itu, pikir Donghae. Donghae jadi teringat ketika Sungmin menangis karena ingin dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun.

**Flashback**

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya dengan riang. Dia mempercepat jalannya saat melihat dua sosok paruh baya yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah.

"Umma! Appa!" teriaknya sambil memeluk kedua orang itu.

Leeteuk dang Kangin, orang yang Sungmin peluk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil balas memeluk putri manjanya itu.

"Wae ? kenapa minnie tersenyum begitu ?" tanya kang In sambil memangku Sungmin.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta appa." Jawab Donghae

"eoh ? jinja nae minnie jatuh cinta ?" leeteuk menatap putrinya menggoda.

"Ne, siapa namja beruntung itu hae ?"tambah Kangin

"Cho Kyuhyun appa. Bahkan dia sudah berani mencium pipi namja es itu appa." Adu Donghae.

"Ya! Oppa! Minnie malu~" sungmin menutup mukanya malu.

"Eomma, appa aku ingin dijodohkan dengan kyuhyun oppa~" pinta Sungmin sambil beralih duduk di antara leeteuk dan kangin.

"mwo ? apa kyuhyunnya mau chagi ?" tanya Kangin memastikan.

"tentu saja Kyuhyun oppa mau appa. Mana mungkin dia menolak Minnie appa." Jawab sungmin cepat.

"tapi Kyuhyun sudah punya yeojachingu Minnie. Dia salah satu karyawan di kantor kami. Cantik pula." Jelas donghae.

"jadi oppa mengataiku jelek! Jadi oppa bilang dia lebih cantik dari minnie, hiks.. oppa.."

"Chagi dengar umma. Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Umma tak mau anak umma yang manis ini sakit hati nantinya." Potong Leeteuk.

"hiks... tapi minnie cinta Kyu oppa umma, hiks..." isak Sungmin.

"Appa, jebal! Appa tak mau melihat minnie sedih bukan ?" tanya Sungmin pada kangin.

"Tapi umma Kyuhyun sudah punya yeojachingu! Dan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mencintai yeoja itu umma." Kata Donghae menatap orangtuanya.

"Kau dengar kata oppa mu bukan ? Kyuhyun sudah punya yeojachingu. Jadi appa tak bisa memaksanya begitu saja." Kata Kangin sambil mengelus sayang Sungmin.

"Hiks... tapi Minnie mau Kyuhyun oppa! Hiks…"

"Ara, nanti umma akan ke rumah Chullie ahjumma." Leeteuk mengalah dan lebih menuruti keinginan putrinya itu.

"Kya~~ gomawo umma saranghae, chup!"

**Flashback end**

~Malam~

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan alis berkerut, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang maju beberapa centi.

CEKLEK

"Minnie, sudah selesai berdandannya ?" tanya Eunhyuk yang baru masuk ke kamar yeoja kelinci itu.

"Anniyo eonni, rambutku masih belum terlihat sempurna eonni." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengobrak abrik laci yang berisi banyak cepitan.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Jemari lentiknya mengambil sebuah jepitan berbentuk pita pink di laci itu dan memakaikannya pada rambut Sungmin.

"Cha! Bukankah sudah manis adik eonni ini ?" kata Eunhyuk sambil mearapikan rambut Sungmin.

"hehe… gomawo eonni."

"ayo keluar, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu." Ajak Eunhyuk.

"jinja eonni ? aku akan keluar sekarang juga!" sungmin keluar dari kamarnya sambil berlari membuat Eunhyuk senyum sendiri melihat tingkah lucunya itu.

"Minnie-ah… aigoo neomu yeoppeo!" puji heechul mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"jinja eomma? Lalu dimana Kyunnie oppa ?" tanya Sungmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

"di kamar oppamu, chagi." Jawab kangin.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Kangin Sungmin langsung melesat ke kamar Donghae.

CEKLEK!

"Ya! Oppa! Bogopshippeo!" sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun setelah sampai di kamar Donghae.

"ya! Ya! Lepaskan!" kyuhyun berusaha melepas tangan Sungmin yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kenapa oppa begitu ? ingin aku adukan pada Chullie eomma, eoh ?" ancam Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu menyebut eomma ?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Waeyo ? eomma yang menyuruhnya! Ya! Kenapa oppa jadi berteriak kepadaku ? aku tak suka orang berteriak dihadapanku. Termasuk oppa!" teriak Sungmin sambil mencubit lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Appo! Lepaskan pendek!" pekik Kyuhyun

"Hya! Oppa memanggilku pendek ? EOMMA! EOMMA!" teriak Sungmin menghentakan kakinya kesal, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Ya! Mau kemana ?" tanya Kyuhyun mencekal lengan Sungmin.

"Aku mau mengadu pada eomma, aku kesal dengan oppa! Eomma!" jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Eomma hiks… huwe!" Sungmin menangis sejadinya sambil memeluk Leeteuk.

"Waeyo chagi ? kenapa menangis ?" dengan perhatian Leeteuk mengusap pipi Sungmin dan menariknya agar duduk di kursi.

"Hiks… Kyuhyun oppa hiks… berteriak dihadapanku eomma, hiks.. dan dia mengatakan aku pendek eomma~" adu Sungmin.

"Ya!" teriak Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sungmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun jangan berteriak pada Sungmin! Atau eomma cabut seluruh fasilitasmu termasuk menjadi CEO!" ancam Heechul men_death glare _ putranya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendengar ancaman eommanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika ia menolak ia akan tinggal dimana nantinya, jadi pasrah lebih baik menurutnya.

"Eomma aku lapar~ aku ingin makan sambil disuapi oleh appa~" rengek Sungmin.

"Arra! Tunggu disini ne." perintah Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kau manja sekali, eoh ? kenapa pula berteriak seperti tadi ?" tanya Donghae yang baru datang.

"Lihat wajahmu sampai pucat begini, biar hyuk eonni ambilkan obatmu." Tambah Donghae sambil memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk.

"Benar wajahmu pucat chagi. Apa kepalamu sakit ?" tanya kangin khawatir, bukan hanya kangin saja yang khawatir tapi Heechul, Hankyung dan Kyuhyunpun merasa khawatir.

"Sungmin kenapa Kangin-ah ?" tanya Heechul.

"Dia mengidap Anemia Heenim-ah, dia akan selalu seperti jika sudah menangis atau jika dia kelelahan." Jawab Kangin sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Aigoo! Kyuhyun-ah kau harus menjaga Sungmin dengan baik nanti, kalau tidak kubunuh kau." Ujar heechul kejam.

"Eomma tenang saja. Dia akan tetap gendut seperti sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Apa sungmin akan seperti ini jika anemianya kambuh ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyuhyun-ah, jika dia sampai telat makan atau minum obatnya saat kambuh maka itu akan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri." Jawab Leeteuk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Cha, Minnie harus makan dulu. Setelah itu istirahat di kamar arra!" tambah Leeteuk.

"Kyunnie oppa suapi Minnie~" rengek sungmin masih bersandar di bahu Kangin.

"Eomma ini obatnya!" eunhyuk datang menodorkan beberapa botol obat pada Leeteuk.

"Gomawo Hyukkie." Kata Leeteuk dan dibalas angguka oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hae, besok aku akan ke butik untuk melihat gaun untuk Sungmin bertungan nanti." Kata Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Kyu, kalau bisa besok kau dan Sungmin juga ikut." Tambah Eunhyuk

"Ne, noona/eonni."

"Oh iya, minggu depan kalian akan bertunangan." Ujar Hankyung.

"MWO!"

Tbc

gaje ya ? maklum masih belajar...

jangan lupa review ya... butuh kritik dan sarannya,,,


End file.
